Daughter of Thunder
by Autumn Rhea
Summary: This is a story of Makoto's daughter and how she copes with the loss her mother once did. Please R
1. Prologue: Six months later

-1Author's Notes: Hey guys not my first fanfic. I found a bunch that make me shudder. But this is a side story from another Fiction I was writing but I lost all my files. Jupiter's daughter was my favorite character. I know her name isn't original but it just fit. Please Read and Review.

Disclaimer…. Don't own sailor moon, yadda yadda yadda. You've heard tons before. But I do own the children. SO MUWAHAHA…steal I will find you…Because I see you right now. Stop doing that. It's naughty.

Autumn Rhea

Daughter of Thunder, Child of Wood

Prologue

Leda slowly closed the door and leaned against it. The sturdy wood seemed to be all that kept her up has she let out a sigh. Her dark green eyes scanned her room eager to focus on something and make her mind sit still. Dark storm clouds seemed to swirl around her window, bringing the promise of rain and sorrow. On her desk by her window was a picture. Her eyes always drew to that picture.

Makoto Kino, the young Amazon beauty, held a three year old in her arms. A smile graced her pale face and her eyes were lit up from the happiness. Leda walked over to the rich mahogany desk, her hunter green skirts swished softly around her feet. She picked up the frame. The three year old had a hold of one of her mother's chestnut tendrils and was happily sucking on a thumb. Tears welled up slowly and her throat tightened. She made a small choking sound as the rain tapped softly on the window, she hugged the frame to her chest. Her legs suddenly gave out and she curled into a fetal position on the rich green rug. Tears ran their course down her cheeks, she didn't bother trying to will them away any longer.

A soft knocking on her door made her jump and the tears stop suddenly. She wiped her face clean with the back of her hand. Her teacher's voice sounded in her head, "Why Miss Leda, That's not very Lady like." She grinned, everyone told her she was just like the Neo-Queen of Jupiter. To tomboyish for her own good. Leda tossed her golden chestnut brown hair behind her shoulder and set the picture back on the desk.

"Leda-chan?" The door opened. A young boy of 15 walked in. His dark blue hair hung to his mid-back, the only attempted at keeping it at a bay a leather tie just at the nape of his neck. He wore the royal garments of the Court of Mercury. Leda turned and met the boy's light blue eyes and faked a smile.

"Good afternoon, Icelos." She inclined her head out of habit, despite the years they had known each other. He studied her for a moment and raised an eyebrow.

"You've been crying again." He stated and approached her. Leda's eyes flashed and her cheeks turned bright pink, "No I haven't."

He took her in his arms and hugged her tight. "Leda, you're not weak for crying. How it breaks our hearts to see you going through your routine day after day. Smiling with this façade that everything is alright with you." Leda inhaled his scent from his jacket. He smelled of a fresh spring in the cool shade of a forest. She squeezed him back gently before he broke away and tilted her chin up, grinning. "Where's my dear little thunderstorm stirring up trouble for our parents?"

She broke away her face stoic, her eyes seemed aged way beyond thirteen, "Icelos. I love you as my older brother, but Mother's gone and Father has locked himself in his chambers. I am the only one holding Jupiter's place in Court."

Icelos stood a frown forming as he crossed his arms across his chest, "Leda. You may be the only one of blood line but none of us has completed training enough to take over the place of our parents. You are still a child, as I am. We are meant to enjoy this time. This is our time to see the world as it is before all the lies set in." Leda's eyes narrowed in anger.

"Well tell that to my father then. If you are finished trying to "heal" me, I ask that you leave my chambers." She pointed towards the large cherry wood door her words leaving an acid taste in the air. Icelos pursed his lips and stood staring at her for a moment. Her eyes were shimmering with anger and hurt , her already tall frame seemed to grow bigger and the air crackled as the rain hit the panes harder.

He bowed his head and sighed as he turned towards the door. His sapphire eyes caught hers in one last defiant glance. "Le. You are strong, but you cannot keep it up at this pace." With that he left the Princess of Jupiter alone with only the sound of the rain dancing upon her window. Leda stared at the door where he left.

Finally she walked over to her bed and laid down. Eager for sleep when fights with your best friends didn't matter, your father wasn't a recluse drowning his sorrow in foul liquor, and your mother was still alive to chase away the nightmares that haunted your bed. She slipped into this dream world, tears tracing their well known paths down her pale cheeks as thunder rolled softly over Crystal Tokyo.


	2. Chapter 1: A request

-1Daughter of Thunder: Chapter One

Leda Kino walked into the Royal Gardens The sun was just beginning to set over the mountains, making the Crystal Palace glow a faint pinkish color reflecting the last of the sun's rays. She walked towards the center; passing the rich foliage the were planted by her mother's own hands. The plants seemed to sway towards her as her steps led her passed them.

Finally she reached a fountain in the middle. The sound of trickling water seemed to send a wave of calmness over her. She let her eyes close and her mind to calm. Leda was about to ask for the forbidden. But she needed it to settle her torn spirit. This decision had not come lightly. Tears flowed once more down her face as she heard Adia's voice flow through the deep recesses of her mind.

"You know the Laws, Leda." the Martian Princess's voice echoed. "I know you think you need it. But You could undo everything. Just for something as selfish as this."

Leda responded with the venomous tone she had acquired over the past few months that always seemed to make the blood freeze in her friend's veins, "Chibi-Usa did it all the time. No one ever chided her about it. And her mother just fell asleep for a week! My mother is dead, Adia! Nothing I can do can bring her back!" Her pale faced was flushed with emotion in this response.

Adia's violet ash eyes washed over with sympathy for her friend, "Le, I can't imagine the pain you feel. But asking for this is against everything. And Chibi-Usa's destiny was involved with her going back. We were too young to remember the attack of the Dark Moon. But-"

"But nothing! You never saw your mother slowly fading into nothing. Your mother is still able to hold you at night. Your mother still can teach you the things that a mother should! I'm asking for it because I'm never going to get that chance unless I do this." Adia narrowed her eyes at the taller princess. Her dark locks fluttered in the wind.

"She'll never do it and you know it. You are wasting her time. And if you think that I'm going to feel sorry for you, I won't. Just go lock yourself up and get over this, because I'm tired of your stupid mood swings!" With that the Princess of Mars marched out her violet skirts swirling around ankles.

Leda's emerald eyes snapped open when she heard the steps approach her. The tall figure of the ageless woman before her stood in a Sailor Fuku of burgundy and Dark Green. Her dark green hair glowed softly in the setting sun.

"Princess Leda, you requested me?" Sailor Pluto bowed her head. Leda stood up and smoothed out her gown.

"Yes, Puu. I wanted to ask you something." Her hands were trembling. Pluto put her hand on Leda's shoulder and gestured to the bench to sit down. Leda obeyed the silent command and they both took a seat on the bench.

"Princess. I know what you want to ask, and I'm afraid I cannot let you go back to the Past." Leda's heart seemed to freeze and send the same freezing down her spine. Tears pricked her eyes. This wasn't supposed to happen. Pluto gazed at the young Jovian princess and sighed.

"I have broken that rule too many times. Listen to me please before you send out another temper tantrum. The risk is too great for you to go see your mother back when she was a soldier. I know the pain you feel. Mako-chan was a friend to me, but if I send you back the time stream could send us all into a different future than what already is." She caught Leda's eyes which were smoldering with frustration.

After a moment of silence they sat in the oncoming darkness as the sun disappeared. Finally Leda covered her face and her frame was racked with sobs of a little girl who was lost in the world.

"Princess," The Guardian of Time set a gloved hand onto her shoulder. In response the green clad princess wrapped her arms around Pluto and continued to cry until her tears turned to hiccups, "I may have something that isn't want you wanted but it will help you understand what your mother truly believed."

Leda's bright green eyes were swollen from the sudden emotion as Pluto reached into the folds of her skirts into the inter-dimensional pocket. She withdrew a medium sized leather bound book with the word 'Journal' in cursive letters printed on the front.

"What is this, Pluto?" Leda said taking it in her hands.

Pluto smiled and put a hand on her shoulder once more, "Mako-chan's life through her eyes. The life even Her Highness Serenity knew nothing of." The brunette Princess stared and brushed the lettering with her fingertips.

"But I thought Mama shared everything with the others. Especially Neo-Queen Serenity." Pluto shook her head. "If Serenity knew what your mother had gone through it probably would've torn her to pieces. I'm surprised it never tore Makoto apart. But that is why she was the Senshi of Strength." Pluto stood up and smoothed her fuku. Leda stared that the book then back at Pluto.

"You are much like her Leda. I'm sure you'll come to realize. Even now I still see Jupiter's fighting spirit alive in you." A small rueful smiled took place on Pluto's solemn face, "I must return. Please understand your mother knew what she was doing."

"But whe-" Leda started to say but the Ancient Senshi had already disappeared. Leaving her with the sound of the night insects as the fireflies danced around the trickling fountain. Leda stared for a moment hearing whispering lullabies of the evening before standing up and stowing the book safely in her arms and walking back to the Palace.

The Princess of Jupiter sat on the edge of her bed. She had her long hair cascading over her left shoulder. A silver brush running it's course through the silky locks. It shined an amber golden color in the light from her lamp. The Journal laid in front of her.

She slowly braided her hair the way her mother used to when she was much younger. Weaving the locks in and out of each other , her mother's scent came drifting back from her haunted memories. Her mother running the brush through her hair humming softly as she carefully crafted her daughter's hair into the desired style.

She fell back to reality as she reached the ends of her hair. Leda picked up the ribbon and tied it to the end tossing it unceremoniously behind her. The book was light but the significance of it weighed it down in Leda's pale hands.

'Well are you going to read it? Or just let it sit there collecting dust?' her mind chided. The leather creaked as she pulled the top cover open. A pictured was pasted on the inside of the cover. It was a bit faded but the young face of Makoto Kino stood out. A bright blue dragonfly was perched on her chestnut bangs as her eyes crossed focusing on the dragonfly puzzled. A net was in her hand suggesting the dragonfly had outsmarted her in her attempt to catch it.

Leda giggled to herself at seeing her mother in such an unladylike situation. She wore a t-shirt with sunflowers on it so different from the royal gowns she wore when Leda was younger. Below the picture was handwriting she couldn't place. It read 'Our little Dragonfly. May you find all your dreams within these pages when you have filled them. Love Mum and Dad.'

For the first time Leda heard of her grandparents. And the mystery of where they were now tugged at her. Most of the parents of the Kings and Queens hadn't survived the thousand years of sleep. After the War that had devastated the planet, many were too weak despite the Silver Crystal's healing power. They were only alive in the stories heard from the generation before. The Queens honored those lost on a wall in the Garden to the west. But Leda never remember her grandparents' name being there.

"Well Leda no way to find out but to read." She spoke to herself and began to turn the page.

End Chapter One

Authors notes: PLEASE REVIEW THIS. I'M ON MY KNEES HERE PEOPLE!


	3. Chapter 2: Her mother's first dream

Daughter of Thunder: Chapter 2

December 5th, 1986

"Happy Birthday!" was the chorus as a small package was placed in the small hands of a bright green eyed girl.

"Thank you, Momma! Poppa!" She cried happily as her chestnut brown hair bounced in excitement with the rest of her body. The day had already been rather exciting already for little Kino Makoto. Presents had already arrived from distant relatives who couldn't be present on the celebration of her eighth birthday. Momma had prepared a great dinner feast of Makoto's favorite dishes and a lovely cake to top it off. Poppa had stayed home from work and took her out to the park to play. Now the greatest traditions of birthdays was about to end with the last present currently wrapped carefully in her hands.

She tore the shiny green paper off unceremoniously to reveal a leather bound book. The smell of new leather filled her nostrils as she delicately traces her finger prints into the cursive stamped on the front of it. "It's beautiful!" she whispered.

"All your dreams must be written in it." Poppa Kino said gently, "So that they will have a way to come true." Makoto nodded happily. Poppa Kino was a writer which he passed down his romantic ideals to his only child. His beautiful little Dragonfly.

"Alright. Time for bed little one." Mrs. Kino announced her light brown hair swaying as she scooped up her young daughter, "maybe you aren't so little for long?" She smiled and held her daughter to her chest.

Makoto's small face held a small amount of chubbiness that most children still retain at her age, but her height still led to misjudgment. She was taller than most her class save for the boys. Which led to relentless teasing and her coming home every now and then with tears streaking her pale cheeks. But Momma Kino knew exactly how to solve her daughter's aching heart.

Step one was a gentle hug that only mothers know how to give. The embrace that is full of overwhelming love and protection. Step two was to wipe away the tears and a kiss on the forehead. But Step three could change on the day. She would either thrust a dusting rag into her hand, or to scoop her up onto the counter donning her baby pink apron or to have her daughter dig her hands into a fresh pot of soil. Makoto's mother was one for the record books, because in less than ten minutes her tall and strong daughter would forget the days razzing and be focused on her task at hand.

But now the task at hand was trying to get a rambunctious eight year old into bed after being pumped full of sugar.

"Poppa do I have to?" She whimpered her lip quivering and eyes going round. Mr. Kino was a man of strength except for the one weakness. The deep green eyes that his daughter was now throwing at him without mercy.

"Kozue, Tell the Princess Makoto that it is time for bed" His wife's blue eyes shot at him. Of course strength was nothing compared to the look of death given to you by the person who shares your bed.

"Right you are Erin." He averted his gaze so that he may still be able to see tomorrow, "Sorry Dragonfly. Your Momma is right it is time for bed."

Makoto pouted slightly then broke free of her mother's grasp and snatched up her new journal and raced down the hallway to her bedroom. Kozue chuckled and Erin rolled her eyes exasperated.

"It was a wonderful dinner, hun." He kissed her forehead and started to walk towards their bedroom. Only to be stop by a tone that could make any husband's blood freeze in their veins, "And just where do you think you are headed out to?"

Kozue smiled bashfully, "Bed?" The look once again made his face grow hot, "I mean the to kitchen to help clean up the dishes?" she smiled gracefully and nodded. The looks that woman could give him, freeze him then make him fall in love with her all over again.

Makoto watched from around the corner of the hall and smiled. She then slid back to her room and grabbed the first pen she saw. She Began to scribble the first dream in the diary.

"I wish that I could be in love with a man like Poppa. I want a man to look at me like he does at Momma even when she's tired and covered with dirt or flour. If only they didn't have cooties"

Crystal Tokyo

Leda smiled at the first entry as her mind wandered peacefully through her mother's childlike perception of her grandparents. She realized how much her grandparents had loved her mother. Tears began to form in her eyes. Wiping them away, she have giggled to herself at how Queen Rei had told once about her mother's constant swooning over men.

She tucked the journal under her mattress and grabbed her robe. Wrapping it around herself she walked out of her room into the dimly lit hallway and to her parent's room. Her pale hand paused before it made contact with the rich cherry wood door. She turned the handle silently instead and cracked it open slowly.

Her father's low voice slurred with alcohol filled the silent room. He lay slumped in a chair. His clothes wrinkled, face unshaved and an empty crystal glass held tightly in his grasp. The moon casting shadows on the lonesome figure.

"Mako. Mako. Where are you?" his voice was somewhat pleading for an answer that would never come. But the heart never stops aching for what it once had. "Mako? Come back. Please?" Leda's eyes soften at the heartache in the voice that called out for it's love.

She closed the door quietly as he moaned louder. "MAKOTO! WHY?!" No mattered how hard she had hoped he would snap out of it. Be the father she remembered so full of laughter and happiness as he used to be. This was her nightly ritual but it never changed. He always was in the same state. Quietly she padded back to her own room her mind swimming with the loss all over again.

'Silly me' She chided in her mind, 'I had almost forgot she was gone.' Her eyes closed as she slid into bed hoping that when she woke up that this would be the nightmare that would be chased away. The mind knows it's the truth but the heart never stops hoping even when the mind has.

Author's Note:

Sorry it's been to long for update. But I got inspired as of late. If you are wondering why Makoto's Mother has an english name it will be revealed upon a later date. Anyway please review.


End file.
